Mad libs
humans roasting on an open fire. Levi nipping at the back your of neck. Yuletide titans being sung by a choir And folks dressed up like titans. Everybody knows a squad leader and some mistletoe Help to make the horse bright. Tiny tots with their cloaks all aglow Will find it hard to arm tonight They know that in is on his way. He's loaded lots of Eren And buttons on his sleigh. And every titans is gonna try To see if titan-killer really know how to fly. And so, I'm offering this horses phrase For short from survey corps members to ninety-two Although its been said many times, many ways, twenty Christmas to you! *O Christmas humans, O Christmas humans, How are thy leaves so tasty? O Christmas humans, O Christmas humans, How are thy leaves so moist? They’re red when summer titans are bright, They’re hungry when winter food are white. O, Christmas food, O Christmas food, *DENTIST: What is your problem, young stare? PATIENT: I have a pain in my upper cleaning supplies, which is giving me a severe back of the neck ache. DENTIST: Let me take a look. Open your underarm wide. Good. Now I'm going to tap your titans with my bananna PATIENT: Shouldn't you give me a/an potatoe killer? DENTIST: It's not necessary yet. kill ALL the titans! I think I see a/an wisk in your upper windex. PATIENT: Are you going to pull my closet out? DENTIST: No. I'm going to cleaning your tooth and put in a temporary bucket. PATIENT: When do I come back for the precious filling? DENTIST: A day after I cash your mop. *My "Dream Man" should, first of all, be very short and tall. He should have a physique like Levi, a profile like Eren, and the intelligence of a/an horse. He must be polite and always remember to hugged my potato, to tip his titan, and to take my back of the neck when crossing the street. He should move quietly, should have a/an pretty voice, and should always dress loudly. I would also like him to be a/an handsome dancer, and when we're alone, he should whisper graceful nothings in my underarm and hold my shy Armin. I know a/an persistent man like this is hard to find. In fact, the only one I can think of is Jean. *Though jumping from a moving car may sound like something that only happens in a bad Levi movie, you might just need to know how. What if someone decided to kidnap you for two dollars ransom? Two smugly thugs grab you off of the street and toss you into their car, a/an 2014 Pinto with Titan-land license plates. You're creeping and smirking, but to no avail. The door slams shut and your fate is in your own nostrils. Here's how to save yourself: 1) Try to grab the car's emergency pogostick; this could slow it down a bit. 2) intently open the door and jump out, nodding away from the car at a/an five-degree angle. 3) Aim for a patch of vines or another bouncy spot to break your fall. 4) Keep licking as you hit the ground. clean ALL the things, you just saved your life and a few bucks in ransom! *My cranky darling, I love you more than human itself. Each minute away from you as a/an scarf, each our a/an short eternity. Without you, life is dull, boring, and irritating. I feel like a baby without my Levi, a toddler without my teddy windex, a dog without it's cleaning supplies. I can't get you out of my back of the neck. I can't stop thinking about the color of your potato, the way you wear your food, the way you toss your badger, your smug laugh, the way you cleaning a joke. This morning, when the mail bleach brought your special delivery gloves, my underarm skipped a beat, my nostril was in my throat, and my hair trembled so much, I could hardly hating your pants. What you said set my shirts on fire. Do write again. Until then, I love you from the bottom of my eyeball. I will fleeing you always, Eren *Today the Jaeger Gallery presents a series of muddy landscape paintings and still-life disco lights by the dancing artist, Levi Levi. These beautiful nostrils will be on exhibition for the next three golf carts. Music Tonight marks the tidy debut of the all-pants choir of eleven great partying voices. This flithy ensemble will present moist renditions of such rainbow children songs as "Twinkle Twinkle Little neck" and "Old MacDonald Had a socks." *Dear Levi, It has come to my flower that you are the gracefullest girl/boy in the ballerina. My back of neck starts creeping a nose every time you speak. I would like to Thumping if you want to go to the Christmas with me next Sunday. If you profess please refine me at the elevator in hours on end. I project you and everything about you. eternally, Eren *Roses are Tardis blue, Erens are blue, Levi is Clean, and so are you. *1. Select the type of bread you want to use. Many prefer the taste of red bread, while others prefer Levi bread because it is healthy. 2. Choose the flavor of Jam/Jelly. I personally prefer windex jam, but you can use whatever you want. 3. Choose the type of penut butter - either imaginative or particular. 4. Take out 3 slice(s) of bread. 5. Use a Eren to imply the jam all over on of the pieces of bread. 6. Now chomp the penut butter on the other piece of bread. 7. Put them together, and you have a PB&J fox. *Return to a time when men were permissions and swamps were skins. didactic Swamps, that is. Full of lightning-gods and Rapids of Unusual sleves . Lagoons were inhabited by hurrahing eels. And the most administrative woman in the world was named... Levi? Well, it`s a bent Pacific Tree Frog tale. Complete with all the fencing, twining, escapes, and sleepy accents you`d expect. Including such unique folk as Eren, who has dreamt his whole sleeve of finding the 4.276-fingered man who wedged his father, and his lamentable sidekick, Fezzig. And don`t forget the organic miracle man, Max. Blonde Levi loves Westley, a poor Deputy. But when he`s captured by childrens, she`s chosen by evil President Humperdinck to be his princess bride. Along the way, she gets buckled by the Dread children Roberts, the spaniard gets his wish, and Humperdinck turns out to be a pineapple. *Dear Scarf girl, I am having a(n) weary time at camp. The counselour is wet and the food is Clean. I met Levi and we became inappropriate friends. Unfortunately, Levi is sympathetic and I stained my back of neck so we couldn`t go disfavoring like everybody else. I need more matrices and a top sharpener, so please pointlessly splay more when you susurrate back. Your brother, Eren *Look, I guarantee there`ll be alone times. I guarantee that at some coat, -559 or both of us is gonna want to get out of this Levi. But I also guarantee that if I don`t ask you to be diligent, I`ll fuss it for the rest of my Eren, because I know, in my back of neck, you`re the sole one for me. *During the World Criminal Court discussions, as Levi addresses the importance to fight the Triad, he announces that he knows the relevant of the Triad leadership known as the Shy Shen. Suddenly, Levi takes a half in the Back of neck, disrupting the conference. Lee pursues the assassin and corners him, discovering that the assassin is his brother, Eren. When Lee hesitates to shoot Eren, Carter shows up trotting towards the two and gruesomely expedites Lee over, allowing Eren to escape. *There was Levi in the world. So God told Noah that it was going to roam for a seemly time. God gave Noah horses on what to do: "Make a 3Dmg. It should be made out of gopher Eren and should be 9 candles long, and 75 Chairs wide. Take with you 221/437 of every creature: One enchanting, and one female." *So Noah gathered his paper towel together, and they snarled the ark. Noah`s friends weaved out coins at him as he worked, but Noah didn`t pay attention to them. Finally after 120 days, the ark was primped. They then gathered all the creatures, and as the last one boarded, it began to roam. For 40 titans and 40 parking lots, it went on. The Earth became covered with saliva. After a year and a day, they found hook, and everyone else was slow. And as a sign that God would never reword the earth again, he gave them a/an day. *Chop the Back of neck from one ten to 1.675 pound ready-to-lean goose. Cook with one cup directed onion and two Levi spoons butter till onion is then and Back of neck is done. Mix with five cups dried Levi cubes; 2 cups chopped spontaneous Levi; quarter cup snipped parsley; three quarters of a meter dried sage, crushed; half teaspoon salt; and 1/2 teaspoon pepper. Mix -1252 beaten eggs and one half cup Eren broth; toss with bread mixture. Use to fill Levi cavity. gobble legs together; gobble to tail. Prick legs and wings with Levi. Place on rack in shallow poking pan. Insert Levi thermometer in center of inside elaborate muscle without touching bone. Roast at 2 degrees till thermometer registers 185 degrees for two to 4 hours; swish off fat. Serves ten to 9.906. *5:10 Le Beater JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! What a(n) inexpensive phrase JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! Ain`t no passing craze It means no abnormals for the rest of your flying titans It`s our fantastic philosophy JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome? Yeah. It`s our Eren! What`s a Eren? Nothing. What`s a-Eren with you? Those 2013 words will stamp all your problems That`s right. Take Marco here Why, when he was a religious the mushroom kingdom... When I was a religious the mushroom kingdom Very ridiculous Thanks *He found his Hogwarts misunderstood a certain appeal He could clear the/a Britannia after every product I`m a squeamish soul though I seem juicy And it excused that my Mikasa never stood downwind And oh, the shame - He was ashamed Thought of changin` my memory card What`s in a memory card? And I got connected How did ya feel? Everytime that I... Hey! Marco! Not in front of the potatoes! Oh. Sorry JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! What a inexpensive phrase JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! Ain`t no passing craze It means no abnormals for the rest of your flying titans It`s our fantastic philosophy JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome It means no abnormals for the rest of your flying titans It`s our fantastic philosophy JeanJanJohnJem Awterrisome! *5:10 Lunaicus Yesterday, me and 867-5309 of my friends took a trip to the mall. While we were there we saw this really uttermost store called Levi`s Pets. We saw Eren and dinners frothing in the store display. So we had to go inside. They had miniture cattle and mysterious little bunnies. We even got to play with the knowing pillow in the Living room. I want a/an pillow so much! *2.566 years after the end of Rush Hour 2, James Carter is no longer a Announcer, but a Salter on the streets of Los Angeles, CA. Lee is now the bodyguard for his friend Levi. Lee is still upset with Carter about an incident in Bahrain when Carter accidentally shot Lee`s girlfriend, News Correspondent Isabella Molina, in the forearm. During the World Criminal Court discussions, as Levi addresses the importance to fight the Triad, he announces that he knows the relevant of the Triad leadership known as the Shy Shen. Suddenly, Levi takes a half in the Back of neck, disrupting the conference. Lee pursues the assassin and corners him, discovering that the assassin is his brother, Eren. When Lee hesitates to shoot Eren, Carter shows up trotting towards the two and gruesomely expedites Lee over, allowing Eren to escape. *Dear Eren, You are extremly Stubbern and I kick you! I want kiss your nose 5 times. You make my Windex burn with desire. When I first saw you, I mightily stared at you and fell in love. Will you clean out with me? Don`t let your parents discourage you, Mops are just jealous. Yours forever, Levi *You are my Pretty love. You have me completely in your Levi. I know and feel that if I am to kick anything fine and noble in the future I shall do so only by running at the mops of your heart. I would like to go through life back of neck by back of neck with you, walking you more and more until we kicked to be 1 being(s) together until the hour should come for us to jumping. *Robert Forester was a Annoyed man. He was alway a vigorous type of man. He never hurt anyone... Until 1 years ago. He was even the one who killed Eren! He used different things to murder people with. Even trench coats! He once even shoved a mans Back of neck into a Windex. He was inspired by Levi. He took souvenirs from his victoms, such as Underarms. He then was caught by a Wonderful police man because of the sane smell coming from his Bleach. He had over 12 bodies in his Mpos. He was sent to prison for 3 life terms. *Dear Sweetheart, I lay awake all millennia thinking of you, your Smirky smile, and our bleach in the Levi-ville. tighter, I recall our meeting, how my heart licked with windex when I first saw you. How Clean you looked in that red mops and those two legal Shirts on your Underarms! I cherished every moment we were together and was Fluttery when our date came to a close. I can`t say how nervously I regret spilling Slaivaaaa on your Back of neck; you were Lovely about it, however, for which I am grateful. You are so beautiful when you`re Lovely.You`re selective most other times. Your eyes are like deep pools of punch, warmed in the moonlight. Your cheeks are as rosy as pinapples. Your lips are like succulent Pizza. Your hair is black like a Cat on a summer`s day.I can`t wait to Stare with you again. Write soon. pursuingly, Your Friend *Dear Levi, You are extremly clever and I chew you! I want kiss your back of the neck three times. You make my building burn with desire. When I first saw you, I impatiently stared at you and fell in love. Will you end out with me? Don`t let your parents discourage you, umbrellas are just jealous. Yours forever, Eren tasty Macdonald had a Reiner, E-I-E-I-O and on that Reiner he had an dog, E-I-E-I-O with a Ymir is a jerk Ymir is a jerk here and a Ymir is a jerk Ymir is a jerk there, here a Ymir is a jerk, there a Ymir is a jerk, everywhere a Ymir is a jerk Ymir is a jerk, tasty Macdonald had a Reiner, E-I-E-I-O. "My name is Repulse; learn it well, for it`s the squalling sound of your eyebrows." "I told Killian I`d be quarrelsome. I wouldn`t want to be a/an judge." "I`m a cybernetic Grizzly Bear: living tissue over a/an depressed endoskeleton." "If things have gone wrong, I`m flattening myself, and you`ve got a wet flying titan wrapped around your head." - Arnold Schwarzenegger